Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during aborted takeoffs, landings, and while taxiing. Aircraft brake systems generally employ a brake stack comprised of a series of friction disks, which may be forced into contact with one another to stop the aircraft. The brake systems may include a torque tube (also referred to as a torque plate). The torque tube is generally machined from a single piece of metal which tends to generate a large amount of material waste and which forms a solid metal torque tube with increased weight.